What Lies Beneath
by speedfanatic05
Summary: Ten years ago Sienna and Simone Speedle lost their mother and father. Now they both have to come to terms with what it did to them and one of them struggles to find meaning. Are their parents really dead? Read on to Find out....
1. Chapter 1

What Lies Beneath

Disclaimer: Character Death and some language. Also there is a suicide, just to warn.

A/N: Okay ,okay, I know I said that I didn't like the whole witness protection idea, but I feel like I am the only one who hasn't done one. So I'm going to try it. The movies I mention in this piece are not mine. They are the property of the directors of said movies. I just thought it would be cute. Hope you like.

Chapter 1

_" I don't want to leave them, Tim. They're only thirteen, they won't understand why," Calleigh sad as she sat across from Tim in their black Tahoe. They had just gotten the order that they were going under and Calleigh was starting to doubt her part in it. She couldn't leave her girls, not now. _

_" I know honey, but we got to do this. It sucks that we have to leave them , but it's for the better ment of the community," Tim replied as he reached out to caress his wife's long blond hair. He hated to see her upset. Right now he would give anything not to have to leave his little girls, but it was something that had to be done._

_" Screw this, my girls will be growing into young ladies without me. There's nothing that is more important than that."_

_" Calleigh, this is. Once they figure that we are out of the picture, they will make a mistake, and we can catch them. Every body will be safe again."_

_" Why do we have to leave them? Can't they come?" Calleigh pleaded._

_" It's best that they stay. I've arranged it with Horatio, he's the only one who knows about this little operation with the Feds."_

_" Are you sure Horatio can handle it?" _

_" He's great with kids, Cal. I wouldn't trust anyone else with them," Tim said as he stared off into the distance. The prospect of leaving his daughters instilled a sadness in his heart._

_" Do you know when we are going to get pulled?"Calleigh asked as she turned to him._

_" No. It has to look random. I can only hope that it will be when we are at work, but you know the Feds. They screw up everything," Tim replied trying to make light of the situation._

_Calleigh sighed in defeat. How she wished that she could explain to them why._

_Ten Years Later..._

Horatio entered the town house with the keys that they had given him when they moved in. He walked into the foyer as he checked his watch. The kitchen, he noticed had been unoccupied and he wondered if anybody was up yet.

Walking to the stairs, Horatio saw the pictures of Speed and Calleigh as they lined the walls. It had been ten years since they had been gone , but looking around the place that they shared together, it was obvious that the Speedle girls were keeping their parents' memory alive. He could feel their presence on everything from the kitchen to the welcome mat that sat outside the door. Horatio couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he stood at the foot of the steps. The memory of the night that they 'died' sat like weights on his shoulders. He remembered their faces , torn in grief and confusion.

" Sienna! Simone! Are you guys up yet?" Horatio called as he shook the memory from his mind. He looked at his watch again then started up the stairs . In the ten years since he had raised them, Horatio hadn't been on time to the office. Such was the consequences of raising thirteen year old twins. He heard a door slam then saw as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Sienna Speedle was the carbon copy of Speed ; same curly black hair , same expressive brown eyes and same sarcastic tone.

" Horatio, you ever heard that true beauty takes time?" Sienna asked as she pecked him on the cheek.

" Yes, but time waits for no one. You can't be late , it's your first day. Where's your sister?"Horatio asked.

" Still asleep I suppose. She said something along the lines of 'go to hell' when I went to wake her. Guess that means she's staying home."

Horatio glanced at Sienna and smiled. Out of the both of them, she seemed the most grounded which was surprising given that she, along with her sister, had witnessed their own parents' murder. She had taken it pretty bad , but afterwards she had resigned herself to push on. At thirteen , she was so driven and determined, that she soon surpassed all of her friends and finished high school two years ahead of them. Now ten years later, she was getting ready to start working for the CSI lab in the trace department, just like her father.

Simone was the exact opposite of her sister. Sure they were identical in appearance, but underneath it all, they were as different as night and day. Where Sienna had determination, Simone was lost. Being thirteen and losing her parents was a debilitating blow for her and she substituted her pain with bad behavior and lack of focus. Horatio couldn't keep up with the many times he had to go to the high school to retrieve Simone for getting suspended. She had her father's temper, and her mother's good looks, but a sense of herself, she was lacking.

Horatio sighed deeply as he handed Sienna the keys to the Hummer, " Go ahead and start it, I'll be down in a minute."

" Good luck Horatio. You know what day it is don't you?" Sienna asked as she took the keys.

Horatio thought a moment and shook his head, " Ten year anniversary of your parents' death. She's in a wonderful mood then isn't she?"

" Yeah. Beware the flying objects," Sienna said with a smirk on her face. She then turned to go out of the door as Horatio ascended the stairs.

Getting to Simone's door , he tried the knob, finding it locked.

" Simone, get up. It's time to go."

The door remained locked and silence returned from within. He tried it again.

" Simone..."

" What!" an angry voice bellowed.

" Unlock this door. You start your job at the photography studio in thirty minutes, you can't be late." Horatio said as he heard his phone at his side. He flipped it up and answered, " Horatio"

" H, it's Eric. You might want to turn on your tv."

" I'm kinda in the middle of something Eric. What's this about?"

" The short version is that the biggest gun runner in Miami has been killed Coconut Grove."

" Okay, a murder. We've got a scene, is that all?"

" No. Witnesses say that they saw a woman , blond hair, and petite walk up and blow his brains out."

_It can't be,_ Horatio thought. " I'll be in . Can you gather Camden and Wolfe and meet me there?"

" Sure , H. Anything else I can do?"

" Yeah. Make sure that Wolfe is far away from the cameras. He tends to get a loose tongue around reporters," Horatio said as he knocked again.

" Sure thing , H." Eric returned as he hung up.

Horatio snapped the phone shut then put his hand on the knob again. The door swung open and he was suddenly standing face to face with Simone. Her light green eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with tears, and her long blond hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. He stood there for a moment and watched her. She was the splitting image of Calleigh. Standing at the door, he saw as it was demolished beyond recognition. A picture of her parents lay on her bed.

" What do you want?" Simone asked sniffling.

" You start work today."

" I decided that today wasn't a good day for me to join the work force," she returned as she walked through several papers on the floor.

" Have you been crying all night, Simone? Why didn't you call me?"

" You wouldn't understand, Horatio. My life is... is a fucking crime scene. They died and my life turned to shit."Simone spat. She grabbed the picture off of her bed and started to cry again. "I wish that I died that day. I wouldn't have to go through this hell of missing them."

" Simone,..."

" And don't you tell me that garbage that they would've wanted me to be happy. If that were so , then why did they leave me? Why? I want to know, Horatio. Why?" Simone said as she threw the picture at the wall. It connected and the glass splintered into a thousand pieces.

" You want to go to work with us today, Simone?" Horatio asked feeling that she shouldn't be alone. The sounds of the Hummer's horn drifted into the house.

" You're being paged by your royal highness. She's so ready to be just like them. Don't keep her waiting," Simone said as she slammed the door in his face.

Horatio put his hand up to knock again ,but he was stopped by his phone , again.

" H, we got to talk," a familiar voice said.

" Yes we do. I'll have to call you back, though. Got a disturbance to deal with."

" Simone , again?" the voice asked apologetically.

" Yeah, but it is okay. We are negotiating at the present time," Horatio said as he heard the window to the balcony open. " Give me fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?"

" Yeah, we will be through negotiating by then," Horatio retorted as he flipped the phone down. He opened the door as he saw her climb down the side of the building. She was in her car in seconds flat and the tires screeched as she peeled out of the drive way. Horatio walked downstairs and out of the house. Opening the door to the Hummer, he looked at Sienna who had a small smile on her face and a sarcastic comment to make.

" That went good, huh? Where do you think she is going?"

" The one place that she can be alone with her feelings," Horatio said as he turned the Hummer in the direction of Simone's car.

" To see mom and dad?"

" Exactly."

* * *

_" So girls ,what do you want to see tonight?" Tim asked as he pulled the paper out. They were all sitting at the dining room table as they finished their dinner._

_" I want to go see Clueless, daddy," Sienna chirped._

_" You would," Simone said as she finished sipping on her water, " I want to go see Empire Records."_

_" What are the ratings on these movies?" Calleigh asked from the kitchen. " No rated R movies for y'all."_

_" They are both rated PG-13 , Cal. Looks like we are going to have to flip for it," Tim said as he pulled out a coin._

_Simone frowned and got up from the table. She knew that she would lose this. She always lost._

_" Heads we go see what Sienna wants, tails we go see what Simone wants," he said as he tossed the coin up. He dropped it on the floor and quickly bent down to find it._

_" Great, now it's a given that pretty princess Sienna is gonna get what she wants," Simone said sarcastically._

_" I do not get whatever I want."_

_" Do too."_

_"Do not"_

_"Do too."_

_"Do not"._

_"Girls, girls. I have a better idea. Since the movies are playing at the same theater, why don't we split up? Tim, you can take Simone to whatever she wanted to see, and I'll take Sienna. Deal?"_

_Simone smiled brightly at her mom. She knew how to be fair in every situation, " Great idea, mom._" _Simone said as she stuck her tongue out at her sister. Finally ,something was going her way._

SS

_"Daddy, that dude looked just like you when you were younger," Simone said as they exited the theater. She had enjoyed her time with her father._

_" Your kidding me right, Simone? " Tim asked throwing the popcorn into the trash receptacle._

_" I saw pictures at Grandpa Speedle's house. I swear Daddy, he could be your twin. He sure was cute though," Simone replied ._

_"Are you implying that I am not cute," Tim asked giving her a crooked smile._

_" Daddy,..." Simone said turning bright red. She knew that her father was handsome, because all of her friends fawned over him._

_Tim chuckled at the sight of his daughter as she continued to day dream about the actor that she had just fallen for. He saw Calleigh and Sienna as they exited their movie and he waved them over._

_" So how was your movie, Belle?" Tim asked Calleigh._

_" Fine. I don't remember high school being quite like that. I sure hope they don't go through it,"Calleigh said lightly smiling. " How was yours?"_

_" Hilarious! I didn't think I was ever going to stop laughing," Tim said as he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders, " and I have this one to thank."_

_" Not a problem, dad," Simone said as she tried to stifle a yawn. Tim noticed and started walking to the doors._

_" Sleepy?"_

_" Yeah, I'm tired . Had a great time daddy," Simone said. She looked for her pocketbook, noticing that she didn't have it. Dad I left my purse in the theater."_

_" You want me to go with you?" Sienna asked. She had been quiet throughout the whole exchange._

_" Yeah , sure. Four eyes are better than two," Sienna said as she turned to walk back into the theater._

_" We will be at the Tahoe. Make it quick girls, mom and dad have jobs to go to tomorrow," Tim said as he held the door open for Calleigh._

_" C'mon , Sienna let's hurry. I want to get home so I can e-mail Samantha. She's got to come see this movie," Simone said as she walked quickly._

_" Was it that good?"_

_" Better. There was this one guy who looked like dad when he was younger. He was cute, but it kinda freaked me out that he looked so much like him"_

_" Do you remember his name? Maybe I can look him up online," Sienna asked._

_" I can't but maybe we can look it up together," Simone said as she walked down the aisle. " Found it. Let's get out of here."_

_Sienna followed Simone out of the theater and to the truck. As they got in she looked at her father from the rearview mirror. Something had changed in his eyes. What was happiness was now replaced with sadness. She glanced over at her mother and noticed that she had been crying. She hoped that they didn't have a fight._

_They drove for five minutes until they came to a convenient store_.

_" I got to get gas," Tim said monotone. It was then that Sienna had picked up on the atmosphere in the car. Both girls saw as their mother looked at them with longing as she took off her seat belt._

_" I'm getting some water, you girls want anything?"_

_" Can I get more candy?" asked Simone._

_" No."Calleigh said as she closed the door._

_" Then that is my answer," Simone returned sarcastically. Tim had stopped pumping the gas and was following Calleigh up to the store , when Simone heard the gunshots._

_She rolled down the window and saw as two hooded men came out of the store holding big guns. Tim instantly glanced over at the truck and saw the terrified look on Simone's face. He then turned in time to see the first gun man pull the trigger , hitting him in the chest. As he fell to the ground, Simone yelled. Calleigh turned to go back to the truck but she didn't make it, as the second gunman shot her in the back. The men glanced at the Tahoe then left , running._

_" Sienna, call Horatio!" Simone ordered as she got out of the Tahoe. Sienna followed behind her with the cell phone to her ear._

_" Horatio, mom and dad hhave been shot. P-please come," Sienna said as the tears began to fall._

_Simone went to her dad first and saw as he was struggling to breathe. She knelt by him and took his hand , her tears clouding her vision, " Daddy! Please don't go. Daddy!"_

_Tim looked up into his daughter's green eyes and felt tears fall on his face. He coughed up blood as he tried to speak to her. She continued to hold his hand as he convulsed then became still. She felt for his heart beat, getting her hands soiled by his blood and when she couldn't find any, she cried out. She looked at Sienna as she knelt by their mom and saw as she was crying too. This couldn't be happening._

_In mere moments, Horatio was there followed by the paramedics. The two girls watched as they worked unsuccessfully on them finally giving up. As Simone watch them load her parents' covered bodies on the ambulance, she felt her life slipping from her. Her parents were dead._

TBC...

A/N: For some reason, I had this in my brain. I hope I don't get into trouble by mentioning two movies by names. Hope you like. Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 2

Simone pulled up to the side of the meandering road and got out. If there was one place she felt semi-normal , it was here. The stillness provided a getaway for her. She didn't hurt as much when she got here. She walked for five minutes until she came to a huge weeping willow. She sat down at the plot and stared at the headstone. It bore her family's name on top and under it, the names of her parents. She fingered 'Timothy James' lightly as she let the tears flow heavily down her face. She missed him the most, because he understood her. Her hands traveled to her mother's name and she let out a mournful cry, she missed the way her mother tried to make everything equal for them.

" Hi mama, daddy. It's me. I just wanted to come and talk to you guys. Things haven't been so good for me lately. Every waking moment , I think about today and how it changed my life. Ten years ago, we were a happy family, complete, and in a heart beat that changed," Simone said as she pulled out something from under her jacket. It was a picture of them , taken at a picnic. She had held on to that picture in hopes that it would dull the pain. But just like the other things, it didn't work. She still felt the pain, the guilt. " This is all because of me. If I hadn't went back for my stupid purse, we would've missed the robbers and you both would be here..." Her tears forced her throat to close and she sat in silence as she pondered her next words. " I can't live with out you anymore. I can't live with waking up everyday for the rest of my life missing what's gone."

Simone put the picture at the bottom of the head stone and sat back. Could she finally end this pain that she carried for ten years? She took out the small blade that she carried in her pocket and flipped it out. All she wanted was for the pain to stop. All she wanted was to be thirteen again and have her parents back. But she knew that was a futile hope. They wouldn't be coming back. She then took one last thing out of her pocket and placed it next to the picture.

As she sat back she felt the wind change. The breeze that blew steadied her senses for a slight moment and she exhaled . _Everything is going to be okay,_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and felt the last of her tears drop on to her exposed wrists. She then slashed quickly at the first, then the second and dropped the blade as she settled back against the weeping willow. She let her arms hang at her sides, knowing that it would speed her blood flow. The slick feeling coupled with the copper smell transported her back to that fateful night when she had felt for his heart beat, getting his blood on her hands. As she drifted into darkness, she whispered softly to herself " _So hard to move on, Still loving what's gone_ _, I grieve for you, You leave me. Life carries on..._

SS

She sat in the black van watching for her. It was always bitter sweet to see Simone when she came to visit the graves. The pain that she always held with her , cut like a knife through her , because she knew that she was the cause of it. If they would've just said no to the case, she would be in their lives instead of watching from the outside. She missed the times with her little girls when they would just sit around and talk about things. Life was so much simpler then.

Calleigh sat up out of her seat when she saw the silver Jetta pull up to the curb and watched her get out. She looked so wrought with pain, gripping the handle was all she could do to keep herself from getting out and running to her. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she felt the door open.

" What's the matter, Cal?" Tim said as he settled into his seat under the steering wheel.

" She's here," Calleigh replied simply.

Tim looked over to the plots that held their last name and watched as his daughter knelt down with tears in her eyes. He ran a nervous hand through his thick curly mane and let out a shaky breath. He hated this day so much.

" She doesn't look good, Cal. Matter of fact she looks worse than she did last year," Tim said as he leaned forward to get a better look.

" She hasn't been coping well. Horatio said that she has gotten worse over the past three years. I wished that she could find a way to get over it like Sienna did. But it's like she's holding on to us."

" Hey , what's she doing?" Tim said as he saw her pull out something. Calleigh pulled the binoculars up to her eyes and peered into them.

" She's putting a picture down. Oh Tim, she's crying so hard. Why did we have to do this to her?"

Tim glanced over at Calleigh then retained his attention to his daughter. Something wasn't right about her today. Then he saw it. A glint of something as it hit the sunlight.

" Calleigh..."

" Tim , call Horatio. Now!" Calleigh said as her grip tightened on the binoculars, making her knuckles white.

" Calleigh what is it?" Tim asked as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

" Just call him and tell him to get here quick!" Calleigh screamed at him. " Please baby, don't do this to us..."

"Calleigh give me those.," Tim ordered. He wanted to see what was going on. Calleigh reluctantly took them from around her neck and snatched the cell from Tim. Tim looked into the lenses and watched in horror as Simone slashed at her right wrist then the next. He jumped out of the van and sprinted across the lawn. Calleigh stood by the van, still waiting for Horatio to pick up the other end. She watched frantically as Tim tripped and fell over on some branches .

" Get to her , Tim get to her," Calleigh said as she heard Horatio pick up. " Horatio! Get to the cemetery now!"

" We are heading there now. What's the problem?"

" It's Simone. She's in trouble. Call rescue," Calleigh said as she kept her eyes on her husband. She continued to watch as he finally made it to her and took off his jacket to fashion tourniquets for her wrists. Her head drooped lazily as he maneuvered around her. Her skin had turned an ashen gray. Calleigh saw the Hummer as it was approaching the cemetery and she called out to Tim.

" Tim! Horatio is coming! C'mon we 've got to get out of here," Calleigh said .

He glanced at her daughter's tear stained face as it began to get more and more ashen. He didn't want to leave her , but he had no choice. Feeling tears coming down his face, he reached down to lightly kiss her on her forehead and prayed that he had caught her in time. He then sprinted as hard as he could and jumped in the van.

SS

Horatio saw the black van as peeled out of the cemetery and he reached down to the radio and requested for an ambulance at the Shady Groves cemetery. Sienna glanced over at him with confusion in her eyes. _Why would he be calling the rescue? _Then she saw her sister's silver Jetta. A pang of nausea hit her as the Hummer came to an abrupt stop. Getting out , she saw Simone lying up against the weeping willow, her face a sickly gray. She stood there in fear as Horatio ran up to the headstone.

" Oh no, Simone..." Sienna said as she felt herself run up the hill. Coming to the head stone she saw the bright red streams of her blood as they traced down her hands. There was so much blood. She glanced away at the sight of it as Horatio felt for a pulse, and her eyes caught the picture that she put down. She knelt down on her haunches to get a better look at it. She remembered the picture of the picnic that they went to just before her parents died. Next to it she saw the paper that was folded neatly beside it.

" Don't touch anything, Sienna. We have to preserve the scene," Horatio said as he took off his glasses and stood up.

" Scene? What do you mean, scene?" Sienna asked as she stood up. The familiar sick feeling rose up inside of her.

" She's gone, Sienna." Horatio said as he looked at her with grief. His eyes emoted the feeling in his heart. He had let Simone down.

" No! Horatio, she can't..."

" Sienna, I'm sorry, but she is. There is no pulse," Horatio said moving to take her in an embrace.

Sienna let a wail go as she initially fought against his comfort, but as she realized what he had said to her, she calmed down. She allowed him to comfort her longer then she spoke into his chest.

" Today is the day that my parents died. Now she's gone to be with them. I am alone," She said softly.

Horatio continued to hold her until the ambulance came and took her covered body away. Sienna felt like her sister did ten years ago, the same feeling she felt at her parents funeral. The feeling of her life slipping away.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 3

A/N: Just to clarify, the words that Simone were saying came from I Grieve from the City of Angels soundtrack. They are by no means mine.

Sienna watched as they unloaded Simone's body off of the ambulance and into the loading dock of the morgue, still trying valiantly to stop crying. It was unreal that she laid on that gurney with the sheet covering her. How could she had not seen the signs? For years, Simone had been quiet and to herself , but she couldn't remember if she had ever noticed the severity of what she was going through. Sienna sighed to herself as she held the jacket close to her. She felt vulnerable here. When they wheeled her into the morgue, Sienna walked beside her. If she couldn't have been there for her while she was alive , she would be there now.

Alexx walked in from the double doors and hung her head as she saw Sienna standing next to the steel slab that her sister was on. Alexx reflected on the night that Tim and Calleigh were murdered and she felt the sadness creep back into her veins. It had taken a lot for her to forget the image of two little girls as they stood next to their parents. Now she had to contend with yet another Speedle death. It broke her from the inside out to continue to lose such an important part of her life.

" Sienna, baby. You want to go to Horatio's office? I got to get started," Alexx said as she walked up to her.

" I want to be here, Alexx," Sienna said as she continued to stare at Simone.

" Oh honey, I don't think that is a good idea. You should be with someone right now..."

" Who am I going to be with, Alexx? My father's dead, my mother's dead, now my sister's dead too. There's no one left!" Sienna said as her voice rose. She turned quickly to Alexx revealing the hurt and pain that she felt. " You know, I never took her seriously. She always said that she was tired and she never talked to me, but I just thought that she was just being herself. Now , I guess I was wrong."

" Sienna, I just don't think that it will do you any good to be here. Don't you want to have good memories of Simone?"

" I want to be here for her. Please , Alexx. I have nowhere else to go," Sienna pleaded.

Alexx exhaled deeply and pointed to the observation deck, " You can see from up there. But if it gets to be too much for you, I want you out of here. Got it?"

" Yes, ma'am," Sienna replied. Alexx watched her as she walked up the stairs to the deck and sat behind the monitor. She then started her work.

SS

Horatio sat behind his desk, lost in his grief. Even though he wasn't their father, he had spent ten years watching them grow into beautiful young women. He had tried his best to instill in them the integrity that his mother instilled in him, and he had been patient , loving, and caring. But it all seemed to not be enough for Simone. Simone required what he couldn't give her, loving memories of her childhood.

As he gazed down into the lab, he thought about what this was going to do to Tim and Calleigh. He didn't want to tell them ,but they had to know. They had to know that one of their children was no longer here. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the safe house that was located ten minutes away from the lab. Going through the procedures to insure that the line wasn't being traced or bugged, Horatio tried to formulate what he was going to tell them.

" Hello?"

" Yes, I need to speak with Calleigh Duquense please," Horatio said as he tried to keep it together.

" Just a moment please," the operator said as she switched the line.

" Horatio?" Tim said as the line connected. For security reasons , Horatio always got the opposite of who he asked for.

" Speed, I have to talk to you and Calleigh. Can you get away?" Horatio asked quietly.

" Is Simone okay, H?" Tim asked expectantly.

" That's why I want to see you both."

" Okay. I'll tell Sackhiem that we are going out for a walk. Meet you in twenty minutes?"

" Yes. In the regular spot," Horatio said as he hung up the phone. He then grabbed the keys to the Hummer and walked out of his office. In twenty minutes, he was at their meeting place, a secluded spot on the beach where no one came. He got out of the Hummer and walked to the edge of the ocean. With all that he dealt with on a daily basis, there was rarely a moment that he cherished more than sitting on the beach in solitude. He was able to think about the things that were important to him , in a clearer mind set. He was a million miles away when Tim walked up behind him.

" H, is Simone okay?" Tim asked. Calleigh stood behind her husband trying to shield herself from sight. On the outside, Calleigh showed that she was a strong woman , but inside, she was as meek as a little girl. It was that vuneralblity that Horatio now saw.

"Please tell me that she's okay, Horatio," Calleigh said as she watched Horatio intently. She saw the grief that was in his ocean blue eyes.

Horatio pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of his suit coat and handed it to Tim, " I'm sorry, Speed, but she didn't make it."

Tim took the piece of paper from Horatio ,speechless. He stared at the paper longer than he wanted to and he felt the tears welling up inside. Calleigh put a hand to her mouth to stifle a moan and she knelt down in the sand. Tim bent to her and wrapped his arms around her as she wept heavily. He caressed her back as she shook violently. Horatio stood silently as the parents grieved for their lost child. There were no words that could be said to them that would make this better. After a moment, Tim stood up to face Horatio , his soft features contorted with so much pain.

" Horatio,..." Tim said before crumbling himself. He fell to his knees , still holding the paper in his hands, as he screamed into the heavens. He could no longer contain his pain.

Horatio knelt down to him and put a hand on his back. Tears were coming from all three of them as they sat in the sand. After what seemed like forever, Tim stopped crying long enough to open the paper. It was a note that Simone had wrote. It was addressed to Horatio and Sienna.

" H, this letter is to you and Sienna. I think she would've wanted you t o read it," Tim said as he watched Calleigh get up and walk down the beach. There was no comforting her now.

Horatio looked at the letter and took it gently from Tim. He then began to read it aloud.

_Dearest Horatio and Sienna,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means that I have succeeded in relieving myself of this pain that I have carried for so long, too long perhaps. I first wanted to let you both know that there was nothing that you did that drove me to this decision. I love you both dearly, but the pain of losing mama and daddy, was too much. There was hardly a time that I wasn't thinking about that night. If it wasn't for me, maybe they would still be alive... But it's time for me to move on. _

_Horatio, in the absence of my father, you have been there for me. Even though I have been a pain in the ass, I did appreciate the attempts you made to reach me. I was just too far away. I am sorry that I couldn't be stronger, my family name is stronger than I am. What lies beneath this is a truth of who I really am, a scared little girl. I pray that you will be able to forgive me for this. I couldn't keep fooling myself. My parents are dead, and they are not coming back._

Horatio stopped at the last line to compose himself and to glance at Tim who had a fresh round of tears. He tried to hold his own tears at bay, but it was useless. The eloquent prose that she used struck to the heart of what she went through daily. He noticed as the letter switched from Horatio to Sienna and he decided to leave that for her. For a long moment, the men sat in silence , letting the words sink into their conscience. Tim wiped his eyes and stood up.

" Horatio, I want to be there . At her funeral."

"Speed, you can't. There's still the issue of this case you are working on. I can't let you jeopardize it."

" Really? Well I don't remember me asking to be there. I am telling you, I am going to be at her funeral. Damn this case," Tim said as his anger began to boil up.

" Speed calm down. I 'm sure that Sackhiem will find a way for you to be there. The important thing is to finish this so that you can come home . Sienna is going to need you." Horatio said as he folded the paper and replaced it back into his suit pocket.

" I know, H. I wish I could've been there for Simone," Tim said as he dropped his head. He looked down the beach to where Calleigh had stopped and was looking at the ocean. " She's going to need this for closure, Horatio."

Horatio watched as Tim walked to Calleigh who was still staring out into the ocean as it lapped up against her legs. From this distance he could still see her tears. As he watched them disappear down the shore, Horatio put his sunglasses on and headed back to the Hummer. He had a funeral to prepare for.

* * *

_Two days later..._

" Sienna, are you okay up there?" Alexx called. She was downstairs waiting for her , " the car is here."

Horatio walked into the foyer and gave Alexx a small smile, " How long has she been up there?" he asked as he smoothed out his severe black suit.

" Almost an hour. The car is here waiting to take her to the church," Alexx said as she looked back at him. She saw the pain that had taken residence up around his expressive blue eyes. Horatio then made the trek up the stairs the same as he did two days ago. Getting to the top of the stairs, he glanced at the door to his right then turned to his left. As he put his fist up to knock on the door he could hear the song that Sienna had been playing incessantly over the past evening..

_I knew you needed a friend_

_I Knew you needed some blue skies_

_You need some laughter again_

_Till magic returns to your blue eyes_

_You're lost in this circle of pain_

_Where's it all goin'_

_Each day it is the same_

_Where are you goin'?_

_Say Hello_

_Say Hello_

_You're never alone_

_Say Hello_

_Say Hello_

_You're never alone._

Horatio knocked softly on the door and he heard as she stopped the player and opened the door , revealing herself in a smart black dress and no make up. Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she tried to smile.

" Horatio, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you calling."

" I didn't call you, Alexx did. Are you okay?" Horatio asked as he took her hand. He noticed as she wore a necklace with her mother and father's wedding bands as well as a ring that Simone had worn.

" I felt like I needed them close," she said as she gestured to the necklace. " I just added Simone's this morning. It took me a long time to just put my hand on the knob. It doesn't seem real . I keep expecting her to walk up those stairs any minute."

" Sienna, Simone and your parents will live on in your heart. You have good memories of them that you can carry with you for the rest of your life. That's something that can never be taken away."

Sienna smiled at Horatio and put an hand on his arm, " Thanks, Horatio. I guess I am ready now. Let me just turn off my stereo."

" Okay, hey by the way, Sienna. Where'd you get the song?"

" It was in the mail box yesterday when I got home from the mortuary. It had a note attached to it. At first I thought someone was playing around with me, but when I got inside and played it, I realized that it was suppose to make me feel better. I've listened to it on repeat since last night. It does make me feel better."

" What did the letter say?" Horatio asked as he watched her turn off the stereo.

" To stay encouraged. That's it."

" Really? Those are words to truly live by. Speaking of, they finally cleared all of Simone's belongings and there was this note for you. I read my part already. The rest is there for you," Horatio said as he reached into his pocket and produced the letter. Sienna took the letter and opened it. Then she folded it back down.

"I'll read it later, Horatio. Now, I'm ready to go," she said as she put the letter in her bag.

Horatio escorted her down the stairs where Alexx, Eric and Maxine were waiting. They all got into the family cars ,with Horatio and Sienna riding in the limo alone. As they rode to the church, Sienna watched the scenery pass by and wondered if she would ever be whole again. She had lost her entire family and now she stood on the brink of starting her life over again.

TBC...

A/N: If you haven't noticed , I love using music to write to. It helps the mood. :) Please read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 4

_" Do you think they are in heaven?" Sienna asked Simone as they stood in front of the two caskets. The wake had just finished and they asked Horatio if they could have a moment to themselves._

_" Why wouldn't they be? They have never done anything bad..."_

" We come here today to celebrate a life that was taken too early," the priest began as the organ had stopped playing. " A life that held so much potential."

Sienna sat between Horatio and Alexx , unable to stop staring at the silver casket that was in the front of her. She vaguely heard as he continued to speak about Simone's attributes and her zeal for life._ Zeal for life?_ Sienna thought. She shook her head slightly and dabbed at her eyes. If she had such a zeal for life , wouldn't she still be here? Her mind wandered as she glanced over the pews that she could see, noticing the good amount of people that came.

_" We come here today to celebrate the lives of two of Miami's finest, who were tragically taken too soon. Timothy and Calleigh were relentless at making sure the people of Miami were safe from the violence that ultimately took their lives."_

_" Simone," Sienna whispered._

_" What do you want, Sienna?"_

_" Are you sad?"_

_" What kinda question is that? Of course I'm sad. Mom and Dad are dead. What's wrong with you?"_

_" I'm not sad, Simone. They are not hurt. They are in heaven. Remember you told me that last night."_

_" Sienna, what did you do, hit your head? Your mother and father are dead!" Simone said as she raised her voice a little too high. Horatio looked down the pew at them and motioned for them to get quiet._

_" You don't have to be sad..."_

Sienna watched as Horatio got up to give her eulogy . She never could understand why Simone had been so angry at her. Sienna couldn't be sad about losing her parents after Simone had told her that they were indeed in heaven. That night after the wake, Sienna researched ' heaven' online and she had been content knowing that her parents were in a better place.

_" Simone, why are you crying? It's just a day," Sienna asked as she was getting ready for school a year later._

_" You 've forgotten haven't you? Today ,mom and dad died"_

_" Simone..."_

_" Forget it. You're too perfect to miss them..."_

How she wanted to apologize for not understanding how much of her life had been consumed by her grief. Now she could only watch as the pall bearers stood at both sides of the casket.

_" Simone! What have you done to my computer?" Sienna asked as she was preparing to print her senior paper._

_" Nothing. Just left you a little message is all," Simone said as she peeked into her room. The message scrolled across the screen._

_You are smart _

_You are silly_

_You are a freak of nature_

_You are reliable_

_You are my sister_

_You are always in my heart._

_I love you_.

Sienna felt a tear as it fell against her bare wrist. Simone was very loving when she was able to live apart from her pain for a moment. As she proceeded down the aisle with Horatio beside her, she glanced over at a couple that sat in the far back. There was something oddly familiar about them. She dropped her head and walked out to the limo that was waiting. Nothing seemed as it was anymore.

* * *

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Tim asked Calleigh as he watched the people walk back to their cars. 

" I have to say good bye to her, Tim," was all Calleigh said. She stared at the casket that was surrounded by tons of flowers. Her baby was in that box, and she was about to rest next to cinder blocks that were deposited in the family plot ,under the guise of it being hers and Tim's final resting place. Tim grabbed her hand as he saw the last person drive off.

" Okay, Cal. We only have maybe five minutes until they come to put her in the ground. C'mon."

They walked briskly hand in hand until they came to the plot. Calleigh put a shaky hand on her daughter's casket letting the tears flow down her face. Tim stood quietly, not able to keep his eyes off of the silver trimming. He remembered how Simone loved silver.

_" So you're sure you want the silver necklace instead of the radio?" Tim asked her as they walked into the jewelry store. It was their birthday and Calleigh had taken Sienna to Radio Shack to get her a stereo system._

_" Yeah, dad. I've been eyeing this necklace for months. I've got to have it," Simone said as she swung her arm while holding his hand._

_" Good, because the necklace is cheaper than the stereo."_

_" Daddy..."_

_" What? I'm serious! You are saving me a lot of money here," Tim said smiling at her . He loved to see Simone happy..._

" Simone, mama's so sorry that you had to go through so much pain," Calleigh was saying through her tears.

Tim looked around , making sure that there was no one around. He then placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder in comfort.

" Calleigh, we have to go," Tim said softly. He didn't want to leave her either, but if they got caught here, it wouldn't be pretty.

" I can't leave her, Tim. Not again."

" Calleigh, come on," Tim said as he heard voices approaching. He pulled Calleigh's arm.

Calleigh cried harder as she put her fingers to her lips then to the casket. As she left, she dropped a tissue beside the casket.

Sienna walked up with Horatio to the casket as Tim and Calleigh rounded the corner. Sienna glanced at the casket putting her hand on top of it. It had been a hard day, but she had gotten through it. Now she would go home and prepare for her day at the lab. Before she said her final goodbye, she followed Horatio's gaze to the outside of the cemetery. On the street, she saw a bright yellow Ducati that reminded her of her father.

_" Dad, I want to ride too," Sienna whined as she saw Simone get off of the back of the motorcycle._

" _Why do you always want to be a copy cat?" Simone asked as she slipped the helmet off._

_" I am not a copy cat," Sienna protested._

_" Are too."_

_" Are not."_

_"Are too."_

_" Timothy James Speedle, I hope you are not putting my little girls on that stupid bike," Calleigh yelled from the kitchen window, her southern roots were showing._

_" Sorry girls, but if I want to live past tomorrow, I can't let you get on." Tim said as he took the helmet from Simone. He bent down to Sienna and whispered, " I'll take you for a ride tomorrow after school, okay?"_

_Sienna beamed as the notion of riding the Ducati, " Okay , daddy..."_

Bringing her attention back to the casket, Sienna noticed a piece of tissue on the ground. _That's odd. This wasn't here a moment ago, _Sienna said to herself. She took a clean handkerchief out and picked it up. Her curiosity was in full gear as she remembered the couple sitting in the rear of the church. There was something going on , and she would find out what it was.

Horatio continued to stare out in the distance, his shoulders sagging even more. Standing here held such hard memories for him. His brother was buried almost three hundred yards from the place in which he stood, and his mother was buried on the other side of the pond that split the cemetery in half. He too was alone. He turned as he saw Sienna put something in her bag.

" What do you have there?"

" Oh, it's my handkerchief," Sienna said ,not lying. " I needed it."

" Are you going to be okay at the house tonight?" Horatio asked as he glanced at the casket.

" I think I will be okay. I have your cell phone number , if I need you,"she said as she started walking. The cemetery attendants started to file past them as they made their way to Simone's casket. Sienna turned to watch them as they placed the flowers to one side and began to lower it into the ground.

" You want to stay?" Horatio asked .

" No. I know that she is not in pain anymore." Sienna replied as she turned to walk to the Hummer. She would go home and rest, thinking about the prospects that tomorrow held.

TBC...

A/N: I have Katie to thank for the idea of the flashbacks... lol.


	5. Chapter 5

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 5

Sienna walked straight into DNA the next day and handed the handkerchief to Addison Delko. She had been the DNA tech for almost three years now and a good friend. Sienna trusted her.

" Addy, can I get you to run this?" Sienna asked as she put the handkerchief down.

" What is it?"

" A tissue. I found it at Simone's casket yesterday. Some strange things are happening and I wanted to at least know what they could possibly mean."

" You just started and already breaking the rules? I have some samples to run for a case, but I'll get to it. Hey, I'm sorry that I missed the funeral. Maxine needed some extra hands yesterday."

" It's okay, Addy. Give me a call on my cell when you get something," Sienna said as she walked out into the lab corridor. She turned to walk , bumping into Horatio.

" Sienna, how are you this morning?" Horatio asked as he glanced into the DNA lab. " You got something already and you haven't been out yet?"

" Huh? Oh yeah, I just thought I'd stop by to say hello to Addison. We went to school together."

" Really?" Horatio said. He wasn't buying it.

" Yep." Sienna said quickly. " So what do you have for me?"

" So ready to begin. Walk with me to the layout room," Horatio said as he strode to the double doors.

Sienna followed him to the room and she sucked in a breath as she entered. For so many years she saw the CSI lab from a civilian point of view, the awe of it's tremendous presence almost being too much for her young heart. But now as a trace tech, she was still floored at the importance of the work that was being done. She thought about the many times her father had brought both her and Simone to the lab, and seeing him in action, solidified for Sienna what her lot in life was to be.

" Eric, what do you have?" Horatio said as he settled at a seat. The evidence from the shoot out in Coconut Grove was laid out on the table.

" Well, H. We don't have much. What we do have is a bullet that Alexx got out of the vics head. Along with an unspent bullet that had a fingerprint on it. I ran it through CODIS an nothing. I tried all of the other databases , but didn't get a hit in any of them. Except one. Miami -Dade police files. It hit, but I was denied access for some reason." Eric explained.

Horatio instantly knew what that meant, but he didn't let it bother him. He would deal with that himself.

" We did find a biological on the vics suit. It looked like mucus, but I didn't know. I processed it when I got in this morning. It should be coming out o f the mass spec shortly," Wolfe chimed in.

" Good job, Eric. Mr. Wolfe I want the results to the mass spec when they come in," Horatio said as he stepped aside. " Eric, you know Sienna. She's starting today in trace. I want you to show her around the lab and Mr. Wolfe , she will be working alongside you in this case."

Sienna looked at Wolfe and noticed the terror in his eyes. She had heard from Addy that he was OCD and a loner. She made a mental note to stay at least ten feet away from him at all times. She didn't want him to freak out on her. She watched as Horatio left the room and ascended to his office that overlooked the entire lab.

" Sienna, are you ready?" Eric asked.

" As I ever will be," Sienna replied as she looked at her watch. She would give Addy two more hours before she asked about the results.

* * *

" What the hell were you two thinking? Do you want ten years of work to go down the drain?" Dennis Sackhiem yelled. 

" It was our daughter's funeral, you ass," Tim spoke up. From day one he really didn't like him.

" I'm not talking about that. You managed to stay under the radar with that. I'm talking about Coconut Grove!"

" What about it? Calleigh was in trouble , she got herself out of it. Simple." Tim said lightly. He looked at Calleigh from across the room, noticing her as she stared off into the distance.

" By killing the number one gun runner in Miami? You couldn't have drawn more attention to yourself if you popped a undercover agent. Now that he is dead the big players are starting to get shaky."

" That's not my problem, Sackhiem. It's been ten years. Ten years and you haven't managed to get any of the information that you need. We've missed out on ten years of our daughter's lives!"

" Look Speedle, I'm sorry about your daughter, but if we go rough on this, all of it would've been for nothing. Just give it a few more days. ATF thinks that the big deal is going down within the next week."

" After next week, Dennis , we are through. Out."

" Mommy?" A small voice said walking into the room. " the noise woke me up."

Calleigh turned to the little girl and scooped her up into her arms. " Oh, Katie. I'm sorry."

" Dennis, can we talk about this later?" Tim asked as he watched his wife hold on dearly to his four year old daughter. After six years of being under, Calleigh found out she was pregnant and they stayed out west until the baby was born. She had until recently been staying with some of Calleigh's relatives in Arizona. Now as they faced the loss of one of their girls , the safety of the remaining two came into play. He hoped that they could finish this and their lives could return back to normal, or as normal as it could ever be.

* * *

Sienna picked up her cell phone on the first ring. She had been anxiously waiting for the results from Addy. 

" Speedle," she said quickly.

" Sienna, do you know how much trouble I could get in? My dad just left here in a tizzy. He said something about a biological that turned out to need DNA analysis. I just tested it and it came back denied. So did your sample."

" Denied? Why?"

"I don't know, Sienna but I'm throwing my hands up at this. I don't want to be caught up in it. The report is here, if you want to come and get it."

"I am on my way, Addy. Thanks a lot ."

" You owe me one, Sienna." Addy said as she hung up. In seconds , she was at the DNA lab.

" Here you go, Sienna. I don't know what this is going to tell you. I was denied access. So was my dad."

" I have a way. Thanks, Addy," Sienna said as she left the lab. She walked up the stairs to Horatio's office and noticed that he wasn't there. Quickly, she closed the door and locked it. Then she closed the blinds before she settled into his chair behind his desk. She placed the reports down on the desk then typed in his password. Instantly , files popped up on the screen detailing a top secret investigation into gun running. She skimmed over the files then she keyed in the specs from the reports. She sucked in a harsh breath as her parents' photos stared at her from the screen. The DNA from the tissue was from her mother, and the biological from the scene matched her father's.

" It can't be," she said softly. " They are dead..."

A/N: Ooooh Sienna's gonna be in trouble if Horatio finds out what she's been up to. :)


	6. Chapter 6

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 6

Sienna continued to stare at the screen, her eyes not believing what she saw. Her parents were supposed to be dead, yet here were their pictures . In an active file. She continued to scan the file, gathering the particulars of the case. She read that they had offered to go under to help the feds catch gun runners hiding out in Miami. Anger rose in her when she also read the updates, seeing that they had a little four year old, Katilyn Samatha Speedle. _A four year old? _Sienna thought. At the end of the file , she read the names of contacts. A lot of them were people she had never heard of, but one stuck out in her mind. She slammed her fist on the desk, hitting it hard , sending a mountain of paper work to the floor. As she picked up the papers, she saw a piece of paper sticking out from a drawer. She tried the drawer , but it was locked. Knowing that Horatio was a careful man , she didn't even try to look for the keys, they'd likely be with him. She tried to slip the paper out of the desk without tearing. When she was successful, she looked at it seeing only numbers. Folding the paper up, she picked up the papers and slipped out of the office. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

SS

Horatio knew that someone had been in his office, even as he stepped into it. He had left his blinds open, and now they were closed. He also noticed the papers on his desk had been spread out and not in a neat pile as they had been left. He sighed heavily and went to the computer and retraced the keystrokes. As he did so, the files popped up in descending order, finally resting on the pictures of Speed and Calleigh. He then unlocked his desk. Seeing that the piece of paper was gone, he cursed softly to himself and slammed the desk close. He knew who had been here , and he hoped that he could make it to her before she did something. He was about to leave his office when his cell phone rang.

" Caine," he stated simply.

" H, it's me. We have to talk."

"Do tell. I got the DNA analysis back. What was she thinking?"

" She was up against the wall. Things are getting kind of heated," Tim said breathing deeply. The stress of this was getting to him.

" And you were there too. You should know better! Never leave evidence behind if you are trying to stay undetected. You of all people should know that!" Horatio said closing his eyes.

" I know. But you can scold me later. I just wanted to call to ask you a favor. Hold off the investigation for a day or two."

" What?" Horatio asked . He couldn't believe what was being said to him. " How am I supposed to do that? I've got the entire team including your daughter, working this."

" Hold it off. At least until we clear this, which I have been assured by the feds , will be very soon."

" You are trusting the feds now?"

" I have no choice here, H. We are at their mercy, for the moment."

Horatio started to tell him about Sienna , but he thought better of it. Instead he said, " I'll see what I can do. I got to go, something's come up."

" Thanks, H. For everything," Tim said as he hung up.

Horatio finally walked out of his door, hoping that she hadn't done anything to jeopardize everything.

SS

Getting to her townhouse, Sienna raced up the stairs to her room and threw her bag on to the floor. Taking her gun out of her holster, she sat at her computer and pulled out her cell phone along with the piece of paper she found in his office. As she was dialing the number, she heard her phone ring. Looking at the caller id, she saw his number. Disgusted, she threw the phone on her bed and put the cell to her ear. She heard a series of clicks then a woman answered the on the other end. She thought to hang up , but she pressed on.

" Calleigh Duquense please," Sienna said sweetly. She didn't know why she had said her mother's maiden name, it just came tumbling out.

" One moment , please," the woman said connecting. Sienna heard another series of clicks then some one picked up.

" Hello."

Sienna froze. The voice drew tears out of her eyes.

" Hello? Who is this?" Tim asked.

Sienna cleared her throat and tried her best to put on the most masculine voice she had, " Speed."

" Sackhiem? What do you want?" Tim asked a bit wary. The voice didn't sound like his , but he figured only two people had this number, and this definitely didn't sound like Horatio.

" I need to meet you," Sienna said.

" Well come to the house. That's what you always do, isn't it? Right when Katie is sleeping , may I add." Tim said sarcastically.

At the name of the little girl, Sienna almost dropped the phone._ They have already forgotten about Simone and me,_ she thought. She kept up the rouse , " We need to meet in the regular place."

" Why at the grill?"

" Dammit, Speedle! Just meet me there. Bring Calleigh too," Sienna replied, she couldn't believe she was doing this.

" Alright, Alright. We'll be there, say in about ten minutes," Tim said as he held the phone. " You remember how to get there? We haven't been there in so long."

" Humor me, Speedle," Sienna said as she took out a pen. She couldn't believe her father was falling for this. There was no way she was passing as a man over the phone. It must have been a bad connection.

" Okay," Tim said getting suspicious. True, the feds were the most idiotic people on the planet, but surely they would remember how to get to a meeting place. He played along and gave the directions.

Sienna wrote down everything and then said, " Okay, ten minutes. And don't be late."

" You too, Sackhiem."

Sienna held her breath as she heard her mother's voice on the other end as he hung up the phone. She then threw her cell on the bed and cried. They were alive. Feeling betrayed and relieved at the same time , she wiped her face off and grabbed her cell phone putting it in her pocket. She then put her gun back in the holster and left. As she drove to the meeting place, she tried to think of what to say to them. It wouldn't be pretty.

SS

"Come on Antonio. I think we have just found a way to get rid of these two," A man said as he pulled the ear piece out. He got into the crown victoria and through the file down on the back seat making the pictures of Tim and Calleigh fall out. As he pulled out in the middle of traffic,the only thing that the other drivers could see was the federal plates on the car as it sped down the street.

SS

Horatio slammed on the breaks as he came to the town house, seeing that Sienna's black jetta was gone. He hit the wheel as he pulled out his cell phone. He had to let them know that she had found out about them. He went through the entire process and waited for the woman to answer. He then gave her the name and waited. The clicks on the phone were annoying and he started the Hummer back up and put it in drive. The phone rang endlessly and he finally decided after six rings that they weren't there. He flipped the phone down and shoved it back into his suit pocket.

"Sienna,." he said simply. He floored the Hummer, hoping that he would beat her there. He knew exactly where they were going to be.

SS

Sienna pulled up across the street from the meeting place and waited. So many thoughts had ran through her head as she watched the darkness chase the sun into the horizon. Why didn't they tell them about what was going on? A better question was, why would they volunteer for something like this when they had two children? If they would have declined, Simone would be here now.

Sienna wiped the tears off her face with her sleeve and saw a black van pull up to the curb in front of her. She watched as they got out of the van and walked across the street to the park. She got out of her car and jogged across the street and watched as they stopped under an shelter beside a barbecue grill._ So this is the grill,_ Sienna thought. As she walked closer, she heard them talking.

" Tim, how can you be sure it wasn't Sackhiem?" Calleigh was saying. Sienna could make out her face in the dim light coming from the light post. She saw the years etched on her face as well as the sadness that hung around her once sparkling green eyes. How she had missed her mother.

" Cause, he didn't know about the meeting place. Since when have you known Sackhiem to not know something? He is a jackass but he's a jackass in the know," Tim said lightly.

Sienna smiled at his attempt to make the situation better, just as he had always done.

_" Simone, you can't get mad because, Sienna got something that you didn't," Tim said as he consoled his daughter, " She worked hard to get that money."_

_" Dad, I worked just as hard and I didn't get any money," Simone had said as she stared down at her sister as they were walking out of the store._

_" It's not my fault, you chose to do Mrs. Howard's yard instead of babysitting for Mrs. Johnson," Sienna had said as she stuck her tongue out._

_" Oh shut up, you brat! You always get what you want anyway," Simone said._

_" Girls, hold on. Sienna , Simone apologize to each other. This is no reason to fight."_

_" But dadddy, " Sienna said with a little whine._

_" I mean it, apologize," Tim said sternly. He let a little smile tickle the sides of his mouth. He relished being a father._

_" Okay, Simone_. _I'm ... sorry."_

_" Simone?" Tim said._

_" Alright, gosh! Sienna I'm sorry."_

_" Good. Now Simone , I'm going to tell you why you shouldn't worry about how much money your sister makes babysitting," Tim said as he unlocked the car. Sienna got in and sat down waiting patiently for them to get in._

_" Why is that dad?"_ _Simone asked sighing._

_" Because , when you are older, you will have the best calves from mowing the yard. Sienna how ever, will be a nut case. Those Johnson kids will drive her to the loony bin."_

_" Hey ! I heard that," Sienna said as she rolled the window down._

_" I'm sorry honey. Really , you two should not fight so much. You are sisters, you're supposed to hang together."_

_Sienna smiled and looked at Simone. She could try if Simone tried._

A noise shook her out of her memory and she looked out to see her parents being held at gun point. She moved further carefully, filling her hands with her gun. She stepped on a twig and cursed to herself. When she looked up again, she saw her parents face as the gun had moved. Then she heard the click. Working on pure adrenaline, she felt her finger squeeze the trigger. Gun shots filled the air.

TBC...

A/N: Haha haha. You are just going to have to wait an see what happens...


	7. Chapter 7

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 7

Sienna dropped to the ground as she heard the bullets whiz past her head. She scurried to the opposite side of the shelter, thankful for the darkness that had settled over Miami. She heard her mother as she screamed out. Looking around, Sienna tried to see, but that same darkness made it difficult. She kept her gun steadied as she moved in silently. From her point , she could see her mother who was holding a gun in her hand. She was talking to someone in front of her. She couldn't see her father.

"Why are you doing this?" Calleigh said to the unknown person.

" Because the federal government doesn't pay me much anymore. I was making good money on the side until you went and shot up the place," she heard the man say.

" You were in on it?" Sienna heard her father say as he approached the man from behind. " I should've known. I couldn't trust you from the first time I saw you, Sackhiem."

_Sackhiem? That's the feds name on the contact sheet ,_Sienna thought.

" Can it Speedle. As you see I have the upper hand here. I've got a gun pointed at your beloved wife's head. And hers is , sadly filled with blanks. You can try it if you want, Calleigh."

" You're bullshittin' me Sackhiem," Calleigh said. " You took the live ammo out ?"

" Calleigh, everything's going to be fine," Tim said as he steadied his gaze. Sienna saw another man enter from Sackhiem's right.

_"Calleigh , everything is going to be fine,_" Sackheim mocked. " Trying to give her a false sense of hope that you two will make it out of here alive, Speedle. I thought that you were a pessimist."

" I am a realist, there's a difference, Dennis. Now put your gun down,"Tim ordered.

" No, put yours down. Or my colleague will shoot you," Sackhiem said as the man came into full view.

Sienna continued to watch intently as her father did what he was told and put the gun down.

" Good now join your wife over there, and we can get this sorted out. I have to make a report in about fifteen minutes."

" You'll never get away with this," Tim said as the man beside Sackhiem chambered a round.

Sienna couldn't hardly catch her breath, but she couldn't sit here and watch her parents die. Not again. She closed her eyes and stilled herself before she spoke.

" Miami- Dade P.D.! Put your hands up!" she said as she stepped from behind the building.

" Who the hell are you," Sackhiem said as turned his attention to her.

" Mom, Dad, are you two alright?" Sienna asked as she advanced on them. She never took her eyes off of Sackhiem or his friend.

" Sienna?" Calleigh and Tim said in unison.

" Oh , so you're Sienna. I'm sorry to hear about your sister. She was too much of a coward to live," Sackhiem said.

" Shut up , Dennis," Sienna ordered. " Can I call you Dennis? I mean I feel like we should be family or something, since you took mine away from me."

" Do you know what you are doing, little girl?" Sackhiem asked in a mocking tone.

" I know that I have a nine mm pointed at your head and that I won best marksmanship at the academy. Oh and I was taught everything I needed to know by Horatio Caine," Sienna said as she saw movement from her left side. She kept her eyes trained on Sackhiem, not knowing if he had another guy stashed somewhere.

" Sienna,..." Tim said with sadness in his voice. He had saw the same movement she had saw. He couldn't bear it if he lost her as well.

Sienna felt his apprehension and calmed him, " Daddy, it's okay. We'll be out of here in no time."

Then suddenly, she heard a shot. She pulled the trigger just as other gun shots rang out. She fell forward feeling a stinging pain in her shoulder. She rolled out of the line of fire and got to her legs weakly. Someone else shot and she saw the guy next to Sackhiem fall down. She raised her gun just in time to see Sackhiem turn and raise his gun to her father's face. She let a shot off and then saw as Sackhiem fell to the ground. Dropping the gun , she felt herself fading. She dropped to her knees as she saw him emerge from the shadows. He put his gun in his holster and walked quickly over to her.

" Sienna? Are you ok?" Horatio asked as he knelt down. Fear was written all over his face. Tim and Calleigh had ran to where she lay and stood above Horatio.

" Are mom and dad ok?" Sienna asked weakly. She was feeling dizzy and tired at the same time.

" I'm here baby. You hold on," Calleigh said as she knelt down and grabbed her hand.

" Sienna, you did good," Tim said as he knelt down as well. He had tears in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

" Thanks , daddy..." Sienna said as she closed her eyes. She succumbed to the welcomed darkness.

TBC...

A/N: Shocking isn't it? Sorry so short...


	8. Chapter 8

What Lies Beneath

Chapter 8

The light in the room was harsh, as she tried to adjust them. To the right , hung the IV bag and she gazed at it wondering what it was that was pumping through her veins. Her head felt light and her shoulder was numb, but all in all she was alive.

" Hey there," Horatio said with a smile on his face. His blue eyes twinkled in the light.

" Hey yourself," Sienna said raspily. Even though he had kept the information of her parents being alive from her, she was still happy to see him. " Thanks for being there."

" You do know that what you did was foolish and dangerous," Horatio said as he took her hand. He was relieved that all she got out of this was a bullet to the shoulder. She would be out of work for a time, but she was still here.

" I know, Horatio. But I had to see them. I'm sorry about having done that."

"You know I did that to keep you guys safe. You couldn't know that they were alive..." Horatio started.

" Where are they?" Sienna interrupted. She didn't really want to talk about it now.

" They are being debriefed. We won't see them for a couple of days. Sienna , you are going to have to learn to forgive them. Even though it seems hard now, you are going to have to find it in your heart. They did it to protect you guys," Horatio said as he grabbed her hand.

Sienna let a smile open as she glanced at the bright white covers. He had been her father, mother and friend for ten years, and she knew he was right. She couldn't hold on to her anger, she was just glad that they were ok..

" You know you are right, Horatio. If Simone hadn't died, then I would've never found the tissue to compare to the samples, I never would've found the files and my mom and dad would've been floating somewhere in the glades. So ironically ,it works out." Sienna said as she saw the door open. The doctor peeked his head in to check on her.

" Ms. Speedle, I just wanted to check on you," he said as he stood by her bed.

" I'm gonna be ok?" Sienna asked.

" Yes. You suffered a gunshot wound to your shoulder, but luckily, it missed your subclavian artery. We were able to get the bullet out clean. You will have some problems with your mobilization for a month or two, but with some physical therapy, I don't see why you won't be good as new," the doctor reported with a smile on his face.

" So no heavy duty work for two months. You hear that Horatio?" Sienna asked with a huge smile on her face.

" Just means that you will be logging in extra hours in the lab is all," Horatio replied with an equally large smile on his face. He could surely find work for her in the mean time.

" We will keep you for another day then she will be free to go home. I will prescribe some pain killers for the shoulder and refer you to a therapist. And you take it easy ,ok?"

" Yes , doctor. Thank you," Sienna said as the doctor exited the room. Horatio looked at her with concern.

" You okay, Sienna?"

" Yeah. I'm fine, Horatio," Sienna said as she laid her head down. She was conflicted, her sister was gone , but she had gotten her parents back. Her life would never be the same.

SS

A week after she got out of the hospital, Sienna returned home with the intentions of cleaning Simone's room. She had not been in there for a long period of time since she had died, but she decided that she would go through her things and properly take care of them. As she walked to the closed door, she heard the phone ring. When she got to the head set, she saw their number on the caller id. Even though she said she would try to forgive them, it just wasn't that easy. Her sister was dead because she thought that they were gone. Instead they were off playing super cops with the feds. She threw the phone on the bed and went back to Simone's door. After standing there for a second, she put her hand on the knob and turned it. Walking in, the memories of that day hit her all at once.

_" Simone, are you going to get up today?" _

_" Go to hell, Sienna."_

_" You're a bowl of cherries today. C'mon, Simone get up, Horatio will be here in a second."_

_Simone turned over in her bed to face the wall. She had no intentions of getting up, "Didn't you hear me the first time? What is it about 'go to hell' that you don't understand." Simone said sarcastically._

_" You know, you start to sound like him more and more," Sienna said almost disgusted. She really didn't know why she could not have moved on._

_Simone raised up and turned to look at her, " Well somebody should! You haven't talked about them or thought about them since they died. You just forgot about them!"_

_" Simone, it's been ten years. I have learned to let go and move on. But don't you dare sit there and judge me. You don't know what I 've had to endure to be able to move on. I miss them as much as you do, I cried just about as hard as you have, and I am as angry as you are. I just choose to deal with it and continue on with my life. I can't waste it like you have. They would've wanted you to do better, Simone." Sienna said with emotion in her voice._

_" Go to hell and leave me alone," Simone said as she put her head back under the covers. It just wasn't that easy for her._

_" Simone..."_

_" Dammit, Sienna. I said leave me alone!"_

_Sienna moved to touch her sister , but thought better of it. Instead she turned and walked out the door._

Sienna wiped a tear away from her eyes as she sat to go through her things. Coming to a box, she found videotapes with several different dates on them. She pushed them aside and continued to pick up some more things. By the time her shoulder had started to scream, Sienna had cleaned up the entire room. Feeling the need to sit and rest, she grabbed the box and headed downstairs to the living room. As she prepared the a videotape, she heard the door bell. Walking to the door she wondered who it could be. She opened the door to find a surprise. It was Katie.

" Katie, what are you doing here? Where are mom and dad?"Sienna asked as she looked outside the door. There was no one else with her.

" We were at the park down the street. I wanted to come and see you. I remembered where you lived cause daddy drives by here a lot," Katie said as she held on to a brown teddy bear.

" Really? You know you are in some serious trouble. It's dangerous to walk off away from your parents, Katie," Sienna said kneeling on her haunches to face the little girl For four years old she had a fearless attitude. " Why don't you come in and I'll call mom. I'm pretty sure she's going ballistic right about now."

Sienna walked to the kitchen to grab the headset and dialed the cell number.

" Sienna? Is Katie there with you," Calleigh said as soon as a connection was made.

" Yes , mom. She's here and she's okay," Sienna said as she looked at Katie. She looked a lot like Simone.

" I'll be there shortly. I've got to find your father. He took off like a bat out of hell when he couldn't find her. Are you okay to watch her until we get there?" Calleigh asked. She knew that Sienna hadn't wanted anything to do with them since she had gotten out of the hospital.

" Yeah, mom. She's fine," Sienna replied, " I won't hurt her or anything."

" Sienna..."

" I'm kidding mom. She's ok. I guess I'll see you when you get here," Sienna returned.

" Okay," Calleigh said as she hung up the phone.

Sienna watched as Katie walked down the hall looking at all the pictures.

" Hey there's mama and daddy! And you! Who's the girl next to you?" Katie asked as she pointed to the picture.

" Katie, that's our sister, Simone." Sienna replied softly.

" Where is Simone?"

" She's... um she's gone. But she's in a place where she can't hurt anymore," Sienna said feeling the tears building up inside.

" She's pretty," Katie said smiling.

" Yes she is," Sienna said as she walked to the living room. Katie followed her and sat on the couch next to her.

" Whatcha watchin'?"

" I was going to watch some videos of Simone. You want to watch with me?" Sienna asked as she gently moved a strand of blond hair from her green eyes.

" Yeah!"

" Alright, hold on to this while I start the tape," Sienna said as she gave her a remote control.

" Sienna?"

" Yeah, hon?"

" Does, your arm hurt a lot?" Katie asked pointing to the sling. " I hurt my arm at Aunt Janice's house and I had to wear that too."

Sienna chuckled to herself lightly and replied, " Not as much as it used to. But it is getting better. You ready?"

" Yeah," Katie said as she saw the girl appear on the tv.

Sienna sat down next to Katie and watched Simone as she talked about her first day in high school.

_" So Simone," Horatio's voice said from behind the camera, " How was your first day in high school?"_

_" Fine. I met some new people and I got in all the classes I wanted , except the biology class. It was full. I told the teacher that I wanted the next available slot."_

_" Biology? I thought that you wanted to be a photographer?"_

_" I want to be a CSI , just like dad." Simone said proudly._

_" I wanted to be one," Sienna piped up off camera._

_" Well you both can be one. If you are anything like your father, you will make damn good ones," Horatio said._

_" Ooh Horatio said a bad word," Sienna said._

_" Sorry, girls." Horatio said as he turned the camera on himself, " Let it be known that I apologized."_

_" Horatio, you are so silly," Simone said as the camera was focused on her again. She wore a beautiful smile on her face..._

Sienna heard the door bell and left Katie on the couch. Opening the door, she saw her mother and father standing there. With tears in her eyes she moved to embrace them both.

" I'm sorry for being such a hard ass," she said as she buried her face in her father's shoulder.

" Oh honey," Tim said as he lightly patted her on her back. " it's okay."

" We are just glad that you are okay," Calleigh said as they pulled away.

" I'm fine. Katie and I were watching some old videos of Simone. Join us?" Sienna said as she walked down the hallway.

They followed behind her looking from picture to picture. Calleigh stopped at one from their graduation and held a hand over her mouth. She had missed all of their important events. Seeing her mother's sadness , Sienna said, " Mom , Horatio got everything on tape. If you have time, we can watch them."

" I have all the time in the world ," Calleigh said as she pushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes.

They sat and watched Simone as she grew and as she grieved, for the rest of the day. For the moment it seemed as if they were a family again. Whole.

Epilogue: One year later...

The wind blew almost fiercely as they stood under the weeping willow. The limbs shook as the leaves filtered down on to the grass next to the head stone. Despite the wind, the day was gorgeous. Sienna knelt down to place a small bouquet of daisies on it. She then stood back and let her mother come to the stone. Calleigh put a mournful hand on the stone and let her tears drop. Although it had been a year, she had not really accepted her death. Tim stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Sienna hugged her father around his waist , feeling the sadness that permeated through him as well. Katie stood next to Sienna holding a red rose.

" Simone, I am so sorry that we did this to you," Calleigh said as she traced her name with her fingers. She sat there for a moment longer with her head in her hands unable to continue on. Tim picked her up and walked with her over to the bench. Katie tugged at her sister's pant leg.

" You want to put the flower down, Katie?" Sienna asked.

" Yeah." Katie said as she placed the flower down. Sienna smiled at her as her cell phone rang.

" Speedle."

" Sienna, we have a scene. Can you get here?" Horatio said into the cell phone. He knew where she was.

" Yeah. I'm just about finished here," Sienna said as she motioned for her father. " Where are you?"

" At the harbor. Tell your dad to come along too."

" Okay. We'll be there." Sienna said as she hung up the phone.

" What's up?" Tim said as he approached her. Katie had gone to sit with her mother.

" We've got a scene. Horatio wants both of us there," Sienna said as she glanced over at her mother. Calleigh had not returned to the CSI lab since being debriefed. She had said she wanted to be there for her little girl and she was determined to do so.

" Okay, I'll let your mother go and we can drive your car," Tim said as he turned to walk to her.

After letting her know, they both got in the car and sped towards the scene. Life would carry on despite the grief that lied beneath them all.

The End.

A/N: I know very crappy ending... But I had to tie it up some how. I'm thinking of doing something else with Sienna. Let me know if that is a good idea... Hoped you enjoy!


End file.
